Mission F2: Raid
X-Wing Miniatures Mission F2: Raid is a scenario that comes from the ''The Force Awakens'' Core Set. Plot Summary The Resistance forces scramble to defend a vital early-warning satellite array from a First Order strike force that will stop at nothing to sever communications. The Resistance must hold off the enemy long enough to send an emergency transmission before their comms are cut. Mission Setup Resistance: 36 squad points. First Order: 36 squad points; the First Order player must field at least two ships. The First Order player chooses three unique asteroid tokens and places them, one at a time, into the play area. An asteroid cannot be placed at Range 1-3 of either player's edge or at Range 1-2 of another asteroid. Then the Resistance player takes four satellite tokens and places them, one at a time, into the play area. A satellite cannot be placed within Range 1-3 of either player's edge or at Range 1 of another satellite or asteroid. (If playing a 100-point squads, the Resistance player places one additional satellite). The First Order player places one ship within Range 1 of the First Order edge, then places one ship within Range 1 of the Resistance edge, alternating until he has placed all his ships. Then the Resistance player places his ship(s) anywhere in the play area that is not at Range 1-3 of either player's edge or overlapping an asteroid or satellite. The First Order player has initiative. Special Rules * Tracking Rounds: At the start of each Planning phase (including the first one), the First Order players takes one tracking token from the supply and places it near his Ship cards outside the play area. the number of tracking tokens indicates the current round number (see "Objectives"). * Jamming: At the start of the Combat phase, each First Order at Range 1 of a satellite token receives one stress token. * Sabotage: Instead of performing an attack during the Combat phase, a First Order ship that is overlapping a satellite token may SABOTAGE the token. To do so, he removes that satellite token from the play area. * If a Resistance ship is overlapping a satellite, a First Order ship that is touching that Resistance ship may sabotage the satellite as if the First Order ship were overlapping the satellite token. * Resistance Reinforcement: During the End phase, if at least one Resistance ship has been destroyed during that round, the Rssistance player must call for one REINFORCEMENT. To do so, he takes one "Blue Squadron Novice" Ship card and places it outside the play area. Then he places one "Blue Squadron Novice" ship within Range 1 of his edge of the play area. The Resistance player can assign maneuvers to this ship and use it as normal. Only one reinforcement is placed during the match. Mission Objectives * Resistance Victory: Destroy all First Order ships, or have at least one Resistance ship and one satellite remaining in the play area at the end of Round 8. * First Order Victory: Sabotage all satellite tokens or destroy all Resistance ships (including the reinforcement). Category:Missions